Episode 8591 (6th March 2015)
Plot Andy arrives at the bistro in a state and reveals he's been mugged of the takings. Nick calls the police while Michael fusses him. Gail gets drunk and obsesses over Erica being bad for Nick. Sharif and Roy arrive for their allotment interviews and accuse each other of subterfuge. The police interview Andy and tell Nick they'll look at CCTV footage to catch the mugger. Eileen and Gail continue making barbed comments at each other. Anna and Owen go out together and have a lousy time. They're glad when Katy, Linda and Callum join them but Owen angers Katy by interrogating Callum about his profession. Roy decides he's too reliant on other people for lifts and he wants to pass his driving test as soon as possible. Andy arranges for Gavin to pick up the money but Gavin then turns up at the bistro. Gail warns Erica to stay away from Nick. The stags are feeling low as a result of Andy's mugging. Andy is relieved when Michael decides to call it a day. Erica pays Nick a visit. He's thrilled to see her and they pick up where they left off. Sally impresses Ken by giving her insights on Anna Karenina, but admits to the hens afterwards that she googled it. Gail gleefully reveals to the Armstrongs that Callum is a drug dealer. Owen doesn't get a chance to question Callum as Katy gets defensive and leaves with Callum. Eileen forces herself to be civil to Gail. Sally, Todd, Liz and Eileen have a private drinking session after everyone else has left. Eileen mopes about the fact that Gail is on her sixth marriage while she hasn't been up the altar once. Steve and Michelle think she's upset because Liz gave her her cards and console her. She is upset and tries to storm out but is too drunk. Gavin takes the £2,476 from Andy and demands the rest by Monday or he'll turn up at the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate *Debbie Allinson - Di Botcher *Police Officer - Chloe Massey *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy and Steph are horrified when Gavin turns up at Michael's stag do, but arrange to meet him back at the flat; Anna is annoyed when Linda, Katy and Callum hijack her date with Owen; and Sharif and Roy are interviewed for the one remaining allotment plot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,400,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes